Duo and the Tape Machine from Hell
by neptunes tides
Summary: About Duo and his new job but things arent working out the way he would like them too. Especially with a demonic tape machien thrown in


Duo and The Tape Machine from Hell   
Duo followed his supervisor, Larry to a table that contained a box filled with white strips and a bag of small little gray hooks. Today was Duos first day at Right Choice along with the other gundam boys. Larry was to show him how to tape the hooks onto the strips to be sent to stores (these strips are those thing you see hanging in aisles at grocery stores that might hold a bag of candy or something) "Now all you do" Larry began as he looked around on the table "hmm. Well you'll need a taper I'll be right back," Larry said as he walked over to another table and picked up some strange device. It appeared like some kind of box with a wheel of tape inside it. The edge of the tape came up though the top and then across the top, ending at a razor that went along the front edge. "This" Larry started once again "is your taper or tape machine which ever. Now all you do is place the hook on top of the tape and pull, then cut. After that stick the hook on the top of the a strip and throw it in the box next to you"   
"Gotcha" Duo said as he looked at the contents on the table one more time. He immediately set to work taping the hooks to the strips. He looked over at the table next to him and saw a girl standing there "hey there what's your name" he asked casually. The girl looked up at him for a brief moment and then back down at her work "My name's Jessica....just call me Jess" she said as she worked.   
Duo started working again a little bored with this repetitive crap. Then he heard a raspy whisper "I am the tape machine from hell," it said. Duo immediately looked at jess "knock it off!" Jess looked up at him with a confused look on her face "What the hell are you talking about?? You all there or what?" she then returned to her work grumbling to herself how Larry hired another crazy person again. Duo sighed and started working again then he heard that raspy voice again "I am here for your soul." Duo started to get a little nervous. "Stop messing with me tape machine if you know what's good for you" duo said in a low voice hoping Jess wouldn't hear him. Duo then picked up another hook and placed it on the tape but when he went to pull it the tape wouldn't budge. "Damn it give me the tape you damned tape machine!" Then all at once the tape came loose and Duo went flying back into a pallet of boxes. Everyone in the factory stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Duo turned red and looked quite embarrassed " Quit messing around and get to work" Larry said somewhat annoyed as he started picking up the boxes that Duo went into. Duo got back up and walked back over to his table. He cut the extra tape off the tape machine and threw it away and then began to work again. " I damn you to hell tape machine" he said under his breath " I want your fingers, hehe I want your blood " the voice said as Duo was cutting off yet another piece of tape. His hand slipped and the razor cut his finger making it start to bleed. " Damn it!!" Duo gasped as he put his finger in his mouth sucking the blood away from his cut finger. Larry walked up behind Duo and flicked his braid, which is just something Larry does for some unknown reason. "Are you having trouble?" He asked looking at duo's hand "No I'm fine" duo said to Larry as he wiped of his hand on his pants "alright then" Larry replied as he walked away "be more careful." Duo sighed and started working again but the voice spoke again "heheheh i will have you soul Duo Maxwell" Duo freaked. "Alright that's it!!" he yelled as he picked the tap machine up off the table. He turned to the side and dropped the tape machine as he brought his foot up sending it flying across the warehouse. "Score!" Jess yelled as she watched it soar then land right in front of Larry. Jess quickly returned to work so she wouldn't get in trouble. Larry looked down at the tape machine for a moment then picked it up and walked over to Duo. "I think maybe we should try you on a different job" Larry said as he set the tape machine down on the table "C'mon I'll find you something new." As they walked away Duo could here the demonic laugh of the tape machine from hell. 


End file.
